¿Quién cayó ante quien? ¿ángel o demonio?
by Rei sama18
Summary: Un beso accidental y con espectadores hará que en un día la relación de Hiruma y Mamori cambie por completo. Aviso: contiene un poco de Lemon


Resumen: Un beso accidental (y con espectadores) hará que en un día la relación de Hiruma y Mamori cambie por completo. Aviso: contiene un poco de Lemon

.

.

**¿Quién cayó ante quien? ¿ángel o demonio? **

Era una tarde completamente normal en Deimon, la practica se desarrollaba con normalidad, Suzuna gritaba desde un punto alejado con un puñado más de animadoras quienes ensayaban para la demostración del partido de la próxima semana y los jugadores entrenaban mientras eran atacados por Cerberos y por una lluvia de balas.

Lo único diferente a otros días podía ser el humor del capitán demoniaco. Hiruma se veía más enfadado que nunca y todo por culpa de una discusión que había tenido con la maldita manager quien no encontraba un video que necesitaba para hacer las estrategias del partido que se avecinaba. Se notaba que estaba irritado solo con mirarlo, Hiruma Youichi, quien no perdía nunca su cara de póker, disparaba sin mirar donde lo hacia y además no paraba de girarse a mirar la casa club donde Kurita y Musashi ayudaban a la manager a encontrar los videos.

—¿Dices que esta mañana los dejaste en la mesa del club?—Dijo Musashi cansado de buscar por todos lados .

—Si, los puse en la mesa esta misma mañana al lado de unas estrategias que Hiruma-kun me pidió que mirara—Dijo la chica quien estaba mirando en el interior de un armario.

Kurita estaba muy preocupado, la chica era muy buena en su trabajo y por ese pequeño descuido tal vez Hiruma no volvería a confiarle cosas tan importantes, conocía al rubio desde hacia mucho tiempo y todavía no lo entendía del todo pero suponía que ya que ganar era tan importante para él, la chica seria castigada de alguna forma si no encontraba los videos que el quarterback le había pedido, por eso es que estaba ayudándola a revolver toda la casa club.

—¿Las estrategias están?—Preguntó otra vez el pateador.

—Si, las estrategias están pero los videos no—Puso una mano en su barbilla—Ahora que lo pienso, los dejé justo encima de las estrategias y estas si que están, que raro.

La chica le señalo a Musashi el lugar donde los había dejado y observó que el labio inferior de Kurita comenzaba a temblar. Musashi también se percato de esto y los dos fueron a preguntarle al chico lo que le ocurría, aunque en vez de una respuesta clara el chico comenzó a llorar como una magdalena enfrente de ellos.

—Ku… Kurita ¿Qué te pasa?—Pregunto Musashi pero el chico se abalanzó contra él y lo abrazó aplastándolo.

—Yo… Yo… creo que yo cogí los videos—Dijo entre sollozos

—¡¿Qué?—Gritaron Mamori y Musashi al unísono.

—Esta mañana los ví encima de la mesa y los cogí para llevárselos a Hiruma pero… pero cuando me descuidé ya no estaban en mi mano, lo siento Mamori, por mi culpa Hiruma está enfadado contigo—soltó a Musashi y comenzó a llorar más fuerte

Musashi suspiró, por fin podía tomar un poco de aire pensaba que iba a morir. Giró el rostro para mirar a Kurita quien parecía que nunca pararía de llorar y luego miró a la manager, su rostro no estaba tenso tenia una mirada dulce y comprensiva y sus labios estaban adornados con una bonita sonrisa, no estaba enfadada con Kurita.

Aun no entendía como era posible que una persona como ella hubiera comenzado a aceptar a Hiruma. Esos dos peleaban siempre pero en verdad para ellos no era desagradable estar juntos, más bien al contrario, él conocía mejor que nadie a su amigo y estaba seguro que Hiruma estaba muy a gusto en compañía de esa chica hermosa de ojos azules, en verdad se veían como el ángel y el demonio y tenia la certeza que los dos se gustaban pero eran demasiado orgullosos como para confesar sus sentimientos.

Un movimiento a su lado llamó la atención de Musashi, la chica se había movido y había quedado frente a frente con el Kurita infantil y llorón mostrándole una de esas sonrisas maternales que tanto le gustaba enseñar.

—Kurita-kun no te preocupes seguro que encontramos los videos ¿si?—Volvió a sonreír y Kurita se tranquilizó.

—Muchas gracias Mamori-chan—Se secó las lagrimas y volvieron a la búsqueda de los famosos videos perdidos.

.

.

Después de unas horas el quarterback demoniaco estaba a punto de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba, cogió una de sus armas y disparó al cielo haciendo que todos los presentes incluso Cerberos se pararan en seco.

—Bien malditos mocosos ¡Se acabó la práctica!—Gritó para que todos lo oyeran y pensó en las personas que estaba en el interior de la casa club y en los malditos videos que necesitaba para preparar el siguiente partido.

Todos los integrantes del equipo se encaminaron hacia los vestuarios lentamente, la práctica había sido mortal, Hiruma de buenas significaba práctica agotadora pero Hiruma de malas significaba práctica mortal o muy peligrosa y además sin la manager vigilando lo que hacia el quarterback eso podía ser aun peor, justo como había pasado ese día. La única persona que estaba feliz y más fresca que una rosa era Suzuna que esperaba a ver lo que hacia el quarterback.

Hiruma se dirigía al interior de la casa club con cara de pocos amigos y con su AK-47 en la mano, todos los integrantes del equipo miraban al quarterback sin entrar al vestuario, pero cuando Hiruma abrió la puerta del club se oyó un grito y segundos después, todos los ojos se quedaron atónitos al ver lo que muchos nunca habrían imaginado que pasara. Un choque frontal entre el cielo y el infierno.

.

.

Minutos antes de que Hiruma parara la práctica en el interior de la casa club Kurita había conseguido encontrar los famosos videos debajo de una de las bolsas de armas de Hiruma. Mamori suponía que los videos habían caído al suelo cuando Kurita los había cogido y que Hiruma había dejado la bolsa justo encima sin darse cuenta. Según ella, parte de la culpa era de ese demonio por no fijarse donde dejaba sus cosas.

—Ves como tenia razón Kurita-kun, ¡al final los hemos encontrado!—Dijo la Manager con su acostumbrada sonrisa.

—Si, en verdad estoy tan feliz así a Hiruma se le pasará el enfado por completo ¡bien!—En esos momentos Kurita saltaba de arriba abajo, se notaba que estaba muy contento.

Los disparos de Hiruma se oyeron en el interior de la casa club y todos los presentes miraron la hora, ya era muy tarde, a esas alturas Mamori ya tendría que haber limpiado todo el destrozo de las botellas de agua que tiraban los jugadores por el suelo y demás cosas que ese día llevaba retrasadas. Los tres suspiraron y decidieron salir, aunque Kurita se volvió a disculpar de nuevo.

—No te preocupes Kurita-kun después de todo ha sido gracias a ti que hemos encontrados los videos ¿verdad Musashi-kun? —Musashi asintió y el chico comenzó a sonreír como bobo moviendo los brazos sin parar mientras se dirigían a la puerta.

La puerta se comenzó a abrir pero antes de que se abriera Kurita le dio un pequeño golpe a Mamori en la espalda que no la lastimó pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para lanzar a Mamori hacia la puerta y que esta gritara.

Kurita daba gracias al cielo, la puerta estaba abierta así que Mamori solo habría caído al suelo. Musashi fue a socorrer a la manager pero se paró justo delante de la puerta mirando la escena con los ojos como platos. Kurita se extraño por lo sucedido y fue a ver lo que había pasado. Al acercarse Kurita se sonrojó y se tapó los ojos, la verdad era una escena demasiado vergonzosa.

En esa escena, Mamori quien había salido disparada de la casa club de Deimon había caído justo encima de Hiruma que se dirigía a la casa club para ver si la chica había encontrado ya los videos y se pusiera a trabajar. Mamori había caído en una posición un tanto comprometedora encima de Hiruma, las manos de Hiruma descansaban en los muslos de ella y las manos de la chica estaban encima de su pecho sin contar con que sus piernas estaban tan entrelazadas que casi no se distinguía de quien era cada pierna pero lo que en realidad había parado a todos los Deimon Devil Bats no era que su manager hubiera caído encima del mismísimo demonio sino que los labios del ángel y los del demonio estaban juntos, unidos, ¡pegados!.

—¡¿Qué? —Gritaron todas las personas que habían visto el choque

Nadie podía creer que en verdad el ángel y el demonio de Deimon se estuvieran besando tan tranquilamente, esperaban un grito por parte de Mamori o un empujón por parte de Hiruma pero ahí estaban los dos, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder y los labios unidos y en un completo estado de shock. Solo se separaron cuando Mamori comprendió lo que había pasado y se alejo en silencio del demonio pero sin levantarse. Los dos seguían mirándose sorprendidos por lo que acababa de pasar. Todo era silencio hasta que Suzuna gritó encantada por la escena.

—¡Kyaaaaaaaaa!—A Suzuna le empezó a salir una antena del pelo y se acercó a la pareja para observar—Mamo-nee ha besado a You-nii en los labios—Se giró para ver a sus compañeros— Lo habéis visto ¿verdad? ¿lo habéis visto?

—¡Corazón roto MAX!—Monta se desmayó y Taki y Yukimitsu se lo llevaron al vestuario para ver si lo podían despertar.

—huh!

—huuuuuuh!

—HUUUUUUH! —Gritaron los hermanos huh-huh al ver mejor la escena.

El grito de Monta fue lo que hizo que Hiruma reaccionara, la verdad que no esperaba ser atacado y besado por la maldita Manager, movió un poco su cuerpo para incorporarse haciendo que la chica se levantara poco a poco. Sus manos se separaron de los muslos de la chica lentamente y consiguió que sus piernas se separaran de las de Mamori. Todo esto pasó en absoluto silencio, pero la paz duró poco, cuando Hiruma se incorporó del todo cogió su arma (que estaba en el suelo) y apuntó con ella a todos los malditos espectadores que corrieron hasta los vestuarios.

—Yo… yo…—Mamori se puso roja como un tomate, todo le daba vueltas ¿ella había besado a Hiruma Youichi, el demonio de Deimon?

—Deberías hacer todo el trabajo que no has hecho hasta ahora maldita manager.—Se giró y entró dentro del club para quitarse los protectores y editar los videos.

Mamori se fue a recoger mientras Kurita y Musashi veían a Hiruma sorprendidos por la tranquilidad con la que el chico se había tomado la escena, el quarterback no armó mucho escándalo, solamente había mandado a los demás al vestuario pero no se había metido ni una sola vez con la chica, en condiciones normales se habría burlado de ella o la habría amenazado con el libro negro, pero no hizo nada.

Kurita, que no entendía lo que pasaba, le explicó a Hiruma todo lo que había pasado pero tampoco se inmutó, simplemente se puso a mirar los videos que la manager había editado en un completo silencio.

Musashi tampoco entendía mucho pero juraría que cuando Hiruma entró al club, había sonreído y había lamido sus labios, aunque tal vez se había equivocado y había sido su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada.

.

.

Después de un rato todos se fueron a casa menos Hiruma y Mamori, él seguía con las estrategias y ella con sus tareas.

Cuando se cansó, Hiruma salió a observar lo que hacia la maldita manager. La chica iba de aquí para allá con la ropa sucia y las toallas y Cerberos la seguía como un perro normal y corriente, cualquiera pensaría que ese perro que movía la cola detrás de la chica era el mismo perro que horas antes había mordido y torturado a todo un equipo de amefuto. Después de haber dejado la ropa la chica se paró y sacó de una bolsa una caja de comida para perro, cogió el plato de Cerberos y lo llenó hasta arriba. El perro se dejó acariciar por la chica y comenzó a comer una vez que esta volvió a sus tareas, el rubio estaba sorprendido hasta ese maldito chucho se comportaba bien con esa mujer delante.

Hiruma volvió a entrar al club y se sentó en una de las sillas con los pies cobre la mesa, tenia sueño, el entrenamiento lo había agotado, queria dormir.

Se puso a recordar todo lo que había hecho durante el día y una de las cosas que venia a su mente constantemente era el beso por accidente que se dieron él y la oji-azul por culpa del maldito gordo. Cerró los ojos para desechar esos recuerdos de su cabeza e intentó dormir. Cuando pensó que ya casi lo había conseguido, oyó la puerta abrirse muy despacio , seguida del sonido de unos pasos que llegaban hasta donde se encontraba él, seguramente seria la maldita manager para despertarlo y echarle la bronca por quedarse dormido en un sitio como ese pero, no hubo ningún ruido, lo único que sentía era algo calido chocando contra su cara así que abrió los ojos y encontró ,para su sorpresa, unos ojos femenino frente a los suyos cosa que lo sorprendió haciendo que su cabeza chocara contra la de la chica suavemente, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para crear una pequeña molestia.

—¡Auch!—Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué haces? Eso duele—Dijo la chica con voz casi infantil

—¿Qué hago yo? ¿Qué haces tú tan cerca? ¿No has tenido suficiente con lo de esta mañana?—Dijo con una sonrisa y intentando ocultar su nerviosismo con su mascara de demonio.

—¿cerca? —dijo la chica acercándose peligrosamente a él— ¿te refieres _así_ de cerca?

La chica, bajó las piernas de él de la mesa y se sentó encima de sus rodillas, cuando ya estuvo comoda, se acercó demasiado a los labios de Hiruma, rozándolos con los suyos propios. Él, se había quedado demasiado sorprendido, casi en shock y no supo que hacer hasta que sus pensamientos se aclararon un poco. Lo primero que hizo fue separarla de él y mirarla de arriba a abajo. Hiruma no podía creer que esa chica fuera la misma disciplinaria que esa mañana casi se moría de la vergüenza por haberlo besado sin querer.

—¿Se puede saber que hac…?

No le dio tiempo a acabar la pregunta, pues antes de terminar, la chica lo había cogido del cuello obligándolo a besarla, primero lo hizo de forma mas tierna y luego de una forma casi salvaje que el chico jamás habría imaginado y menos viniendo de ella .

Los labios de Hiruma empezaron a abrirse para volver a hablar pero no le dejó, aprovechó esta ocasión para introducir su lengua dentro de la boca del rubio haciendo que este empezara a sentir descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo.

Ya no aguantaba más, aunque pensaba que no debía hacerlo, esa chica lo estaba volviendo loco. Tanto placer le provocaba ser besado por la chica que su mente se puso en blanco y comenzó a responder de forma aun más salvaje provocando que sus lenguas se chocaran en un baile desesperado. Solo se separaron para tomar aire y tampoco fue mucho tiempo, porque para cuando Mamori se dio cuenta, ya se encontraba acomodada en la mesa del club con él encima de ella besándola de nuevo, aunque ahora los besos iban acompañados de caricias por todo su cuerpo, en un descuido de él, Mamori se giró completamente para acabar encima suya, aprisionando su fuerte cuerpo bajo el de ella.

—¿Te apetece jugar un poco mas fuerte?—Dijo ella susurrándole al oído

El chico sonrió y asintió entendiendo lo que intentaba decir ella con eso. Adentró sus frías manos bajo la camiseta de ella haciendo que se le erizara la piel con el contacto, el rubio se acomodó un poco más incorporándose dejando que ella estuviera encima de él. Acercó los labios al cuello de ella y empezó a besar y succionar esa parte. Subió más sus manos por las caderas de la chica hasta llegar a su pecho, le retiró un poco el sujetador aun sin quitar la camiseta y empezó a masajear esa zona con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra, que estaba posada en las caderas de la castaña, la acercaba más a su cuerpo. A Mamori se le empezaron a escapar pequeños gemidos casi imperceptibles pero que el chico escuchó perfectamente, era lo que estaba esperando todo el tiempo, apretó un poco mas fuerte el pecho de la chica para poder escuchar los gemidos de la chica un poco mas seguidos. Ella se separó de él un poco, lo que extraño a Hiruma que se separó de su cuello, para ver que hacia ella, para su sorpresa el único motivo por el que la chica se había apartado de él era para quitarse la camiseta, quedándose solo con un sujetador rojo y negro que cubría al completo solo la parte que Hiruma no había tocado, ya que al meter su mano anteriormente lo había movido dejando al descubierto la mitad de su pecho.

—¡YA-HA! —Gritó él al contemplar lo decidida que estaba esa maldita disciplinaria

El rubio estaba tan concentrado en su nuevo campo de visión que no se dio cuenta cuando la chica le quito su propia camiseta, airándola a un lado de la mesa. Volvió a acercarse a él ahora besando su cuello de la misma forma que hacia un rato lo había estado haciendo con ella. Mamori fue bajando los besos por el fornido pecho del joven acariciándolo también conforme descendía. Aprisionó los labios del muchacho de nuevo de la misma forma que lo hizo la primera vez y fue bajando su mano hasta meterla por el pantalón de Hiruma quien entendió perfectamente lo que hacia la chica. Ella se paró de golpe y acercó sus labios a la oreja del chico suspirando antes de hablar y haciendo que a él le diera un escalofrío por toda la espalda.

—Te amo—Dijo ella con el tono más seductor que el rubio había oído nunca

El chico no podía asimilar lo que estaba pasando pero lo que había dicho ella lo volvía aun más loco por momentos, necesitaba los labios de la chica y con urgencia así que fue directo a besarla pero ella puso un dedo en sus labios y lo paró en seco.

—Es una pena que esto solo sea tu imaginación ¿verdad? —Dijo ella sonriendo

No entendía a que se refería, pero de pronto todo desapareció, Mamori, el club, la mesa, todo había desaparecido lo único que veía era un fondo negro. Intentó verse las manos pero tampoco podía, solo estaba ese fondo oscuro, después de unos minutos empezó a escuchar una voz en la lejanía, no la reconocía, quería llegar hasta ella pero era tan lejana…

—¡Ey! ¡Hiruma-kun!, ¡Hiruma-kun!—Dijo la chica moviendo al chico quien parecía estar dormido—¡Despierta!, te vas a resfriar durmiendo aquí, vete a casa, ¡Hiruma-kun!

Abrió los ojos haciendo que todo a su alrededor se aclarara de golpe, al principio se asustó un poco y pegó un bote tan fuerte que cayó encima de algo blando aplastándolo. Se incorporó un poco viendo que lo que estaba debajo de él era Mamori, la chica lo miraba sonrojada a más no poder por la postura en la que se encontraban en ese momento.

Estaba diferente de cómo estaba hacia un rato cuando estaba encima de él. Su pelo estaba arreglado y la ropa que estaba usando no era la misma que había visto.

Entonces, Hiruma se dio cuenta, todo eso había sido un sueño, un sueño del que él y la maldita manager eran los protagonistas.

—Vaya, al final me he dormido—Dijo Hiruma sin creer todavía que él pudiera haber imaginado esas cosas con la maldita manager.

—Esto… Hiruma-kun… puedes… quitarte de encima por favor—Era la segunda vez en un solo día que estaban en esa posición comprometedora y además estaba el tema de que estaba notando algo diferente a lo de esa mañana, algo duro que chocaba contra su pierna y Mamori esperaba que no fuera lo que creía que era—Esto… Hiruma-kun…

El chico se separo un poco y miró a la chica que tenia debajo completamente a su merced, esa chica lo había vuelto loco y lo había hecho perder el control en ese sueño, comenzó a pensar en lo que podía hacer con ella en ese momento y solo una palabra le vino a la mente: castigo, por haberlo despertado del mejor sueño de toda su vida y no se le ocurría solo uno, se le ocurrían miles de castigos que estaba seguro que no lo aburrirían jamás.

—No me había fijado de lo que tenia abajo—sonrió con una de sus sonrisas de medio lado y se acercó a la cara de la chica—Si me hubiera dado cuenta habría sido menos rudo

La chica no creía lo que decía Hiruma ¿se habría dado un golpe en la cabeza? ¿Por qué se estaba acercando tanto a su boca? ¿iba a besarla de nuevo?

Los pensamientos de Mamori se pararon al sentir los labios del chico junto a los suyos, el beso que él le había dado era salvaje y la estaba volviendo loca, su corazón iba tan rápido que pensaba que se iba a salir de su caja torácica con la misma fuerza con la que Kurita la había lanzado unas horas antes. Aunque lo más sorprendente era que su cuerpo estaba respondiendo al beso de Hiruma y intentó parar al chico, pero al separar un poco los labios para hablar Hiruma introdujo su lengua en la boca de la chica.

—Ese es tu castigo—Dijo él separándose—Tu castigo por el beso de antes pero me falta tu castigo por perder los videos ¿Qué piensas que puedo hacerte?

Hiruma bajó su rostro hasta el cuello de la chica y comenzó a besarlo. Mamori no podía creer lo que estaba pasando y mucho menos que la persona que la estaba besando fuera Hiruma, eso mismo era lo que la desconcertaba, jamás habría pensado que Hiruma descubriría que la atraía, que no solo permanecia en el club por Sena sino por él, tampoco habiha pensado nunca que Hiruma comenzaría a tomar ventaja de su secreto. Sintió algo en el cuello y de repente, comenzó a tener frío. El rubio se había separado de ella y caminaba hacia la puerta.

—A partir de ahora maldita manager todos tus castigos serán como los de ahora ¿me escuchas? —Dijo desde la puerta con un tono que la chica nunca había oído de Hiruma un tono que la atraia hacia él—eso—Cotinuó él señalándose el cuello—Solo es para que lo recuerdes—Y salió del club.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta Mamori respiraba con dificultad, no creía lo que había pasado y le costó incorporarse pero lo hizo. Decidió sacar un pequeño espejo de su bolsa para ver que era lo que había señalado Hiruma. Cuando se vio en el espejo descubrió una mancha roja en él ¿Hiruma le había hecho un chupetón? ¿Todos los castigos a partir de ese momento serian así? Mamori no entendía nada, decidió ir tras Hiruma y le preguntarle ella misma por sus sentimientos aunque primero tuviera que aclararse con los suyos propios. Salió corriendo del club hacia el vestuario masculino de los Devil Bats soltando su mochila.

En el vestuario, Hiruma empezó a quitarse la camiseta, una ducha no le vendría nada mal. Después de haber dejado a la maldita manager sin saber que hacer, se había puesto a pensar en algo, había caído en los encantos de ese maldito ángel y quería que ese jodido sueño se hiciera realidad, deseaba que esa maldita mujer diera un paso al frente y se plantara delante de él para hacer exactamente lo mismo que en su sueño, sonrió, necesitaba escuchar de nuevo esas palabras de los labios de la maldita manager _"te amo" _pero para eso tendría que guiarla hasta él sin que ella se diera cuenta de lo ansioso que estaba por que dijera esas palabras, por que lo besara, por que lo tocara… No se lo diría, comenzaría jugando un poco con ella para que ella diera el primer paso, porque… el demonio no podía caer tan fácilmente ante el ángel ¿no?, en sus planes estaba que ella le dijera sus sentimientos primero y cuando lo hiciera, la haría su maldita novia, no sin antes jugar un poco con ella claro estaba. Ese maldito ángel tendría que pensar que ella había sido la primera en caer en los brazos del demonio y no al revés.

—El ángel caerá antes que el demonio— pensó Hiruma con una de sus sonrisas demoníacas adornando sus labios.

Mientras todos esos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza, oyó un ruido detrás de él y se giró para ver si había sido el maldito perro que había entrado al vestuario pero no, era la maldita manager, roja como un tomate y con respiración entrecortada.

—Yo… Hiruma-kun… yo…—La manager estaba tan roja que Hiruma pensaba que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento.

El plan estaba avanzado más rápido de lo que pensaba, si sus suposiciones eran correctas esa maldita manager le gritaría y le pediría explicaciones por lo que había sucedido minutos antes. Estaba feliz, ya podría empezar a jugar con ella para que su plan funcionara.

—Hiruma-kun yo… creo que… yo…¡Te amo Hiruma-kun! —Hiruma se sorprendió de sobremanera, no le dio tiempo ni a poner su plan en marcha, ese maldito ángel se lo había cargado todo así que no pudo evitar reírse, era la única mujer que lo sorprendía de esa manera.

La maldita manager comenzó a sollozar en silencio y mirando al suelo para que él no se diera cuenta, estaba dolida porque Hiruma se había reído de ella y de sus sentimientos en su propia cara, se giró y comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás pero algo la paro antes de irse. Hiruma le había dado la vuelta y la había besado de nuevo, la chica estaba confundida, ya no sabia que pensar. Hiruma se separó de ella y se acercó a su oído diciendo algo que repitió varias veces y que la chica solo comprendió la tercera vez que lo dijo.

—Tomaré en cuenta eso que has dicho si repites estas palabras: _El ángel cayó antes que el demonio._

Si no podía seguir su plan inicial, cambiaría de estrategia, tenia que mostrarle a ese maldito ángel que tenia orgullo y que no se volvería tan dócil como el maldito chucho.

—_El ángel cayó antes que el demonio —_Mamori se acercó a los labios del chico y él esperaba que repitiera lo que le había dicho otra vez pero ella dijo algo que lo hizo sonreír_— _pero_… El demonio también ha caído ante el ángel ¿o no?—_Se fue acercando a los labios de Hiruma muy lentamente

—Eres más astuta de lo que pensaba maldita novia_…_—Mamori besó a Hiruma de forma tierna y con una sonrisa en los labios.

Toda eso no había sido exactamente como lo había planeado el demonio en un principio pero estaba seguro que habría más oportunidades para jugar a confundir a su maldita novia aunque… en esos momentos quería jugar a otra cosa. Quería y necesitaba jugar a acabar el sueño del que esa maldita mujer lo había despertado y le parecía que no tendría que esperar mucho para acabarlo viendo como lo besaba esa mujer, su maldito ángel, su maldita novia.

.

.

.

_Quiero darle las gracias a todas las personas que han decidido ver este one-shot de HirumaxMamori teniendo en cuenta que es el primero que escribo sobre esta pareja._

_¡Espero que os haya gustado! J_

_Quería pedir (si no es mucha molestia) que me dierais vuestra opinión (en los reviews) sobre lo que os ha parecido la historia y algunos fallos que haya tenido para poder así mejorar mi forma de escribir en mi siguiente historia._

_¡Muchas gracias por todo!_

**_Rei-sama18_**


End file.
